


Teal is the New Orange part 2 Dinner Date

by SwampWitch333



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Related, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character of Color, Mental Health Issues, Other, Prison, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Slash, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Crossover between Wentworth and some OITNB characters.I do not own the rights to any characters or names, this is strictly for fun and entertainment only.Part two is primarily focused on Franky and Bridget getting 'busted', and mainly on Joan and Vera and their dinner date.





	Teal is the New Orange part 2 Dinner Date

Franky had Bridget pinned to the psychologist's desktop, already having tossed their shirts to the floor. Teal and civilian clothes married on the floor in a heap.  
Knowing they had limited time they knew this would have to be quick.

Franky bit Bridget's earlobe gently and tugged with her teeth, eliciting a barely audible moan from Bridget.

"Franky, we really shouldn't be doing this here.", giggled Bridget.

"Now or never Gidg", Franky licked her lips lusting. She ran a hand down the length of Bridget's leg and slowed as she reached her upper thigh.  
Franky tugged at Bridget's lower lip slightly, Bridget wrapping an arm around Franky's neck, they pulled into the kiss.

All the sudden Will Jackson and Linda Miles burst in.

"Fuck!", Franky cursed.

"You think? Get dressed!", Miles yelled at them, mildly amused.

Jackson went into the hallway to give them privacy to dress and radioed Joan.  
"Miles and i just caught Franky and Westfall in er..the throes of passion."

"I'm on my way." Joan nodded at Vera, who struggled to keep pace with Joan's long legged strides as she tried her best to emulate Joan, who stalked down the corridors an authoritarian look of dissatisfaction on her face.

They arrived, Joan hands on her hips, Vera mimicking the stance.

"What have we here.", Joan demanded.

"Looks like a lover's tryst.", Jackson replied.

Miles just stood there smirking.

"Slot Doyle!", Vera demanded.

"Yes Deputy.", Jackson grabbed ahold of a flailing Franky, Linda grabbing one of her arms to help restrain her.

"All these years Doyle, and you still don't learn, do you? Resistance to authority will get you slotted.", Joan glowered at the 'problem child'.

"Westfall this is your last and final warning. I've more than enough to terminate you on the spot. Didn't you ask to meet with the new inmates? Doyle is anything buT neW.", stressed Joan satirically.

"She's going to end up in a cell with Franky..", Vera trailed off.

"Is that what you want, Westnull? It can be arranged.", Joan challenged.

"Then do it!", countered Bridget.

Joan took a long look at the excuse of a forensic psychologist in front of her. She couldn't understand why the woman would throw years and tons of money for her degree away for some promiscuous inmate. Not to mention a permanent mark on her employment record.

"Ha.", Joan denied Westfall's insane request. She wasn't even an inmate, she was a liability risk.  
"Westfall i suggest you go home for the day. When you can get your shit together enough, then return."

Bridget just stared. This was actually nice of Joan considering she could have fired her on the spot. She must be up to something, she though.

"You want to go visit her in the slot, be my guest. Joan added before walking off in a huff. 

Bridget rolled her eyes to herself.."fuck..", she muttered.

Vera looked at Bridget, "Why are you putting your job on the line for a known manipulative inmate."

Bridget looked to the ceiling before she spoke, "What do you think Joan is doing to you, Vera? You don't see her manipulating you? Your fooling yourself if you think the woman has emotions-"

"Shut up! What kind of therapist are you if you only see in black and white! The world is shades of gray. Joan could have fired you and she didn't. You should be canned." Vera stormed off. 

She was sick of hearing people belittle and speak badly of Joan. As if she couldn't think for herself. Vera felt her blood pressure rise as her anger bubbled in a slow boil under her surface. 'How dare she when she never gave Joan a chance', Vera thought to herself.

Vera knocked on the Governor's office door.

"Come in Vera", Joan said.

"Governor, it appears Westfall is catering to the delusions of an inmate and it appears to have biased her opinion of you negatively." Vera stated standing erect with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Sit down, Vera." Joan glanced at the monitors then back to some paperwork in front of her on the desk.  
"Good job, Vera."

"Thank you Governor."

"How about that debrief after your shift ends? My place 8pm." Joan's lips curled into a quick smile.

Vera looked happier than a pig in shit, "Of course Governor, and i will bring the Shiraz." Vera winked at Joan.

"Yes, Governor", Vera agreed.

Joan stood up beckoning for Vera to come towards her. Vera reddened and did as she was told. She swore she could see a rare emotion of a gentler nature lurking behind Joan's dark depths, yet it seemed to disappear in a split second, as if one of those old subliminals in commercials. She wished Joan wasn't so closed shut and automatically hated anyone who ever hurt Joan.

"Earlier Vera, you had an episode again, so i held you on my lap." 

Vera flushed a deep red shade.

Joan continued, "Westfall walked in, yet no worries, my dear. We've proof she's screwing a prisoner and even better we know Franky killed Meg and Bridget knows."

"Failure of duty to warn?", Vera asked. 

"Yes and moreso failure at everything, that Westnull is.", Joan bluntly stated. 

Vera giggled. Joan smirked and pulled Vera to her.  
"Thank you for helping me again, i don't know what comes over me during these episodes.", Vera looked as if she was about to get emotional.

Joan put her lips to the top of Vera's head and whispered, " Your safe with me."

Joan slapped Vera on the ass and sent her on her way, before Vera got too flustered and wanted to talk about their 'coded' relationship. Joan knew she was risking it all by letting Vera into her heart. Her father's voice admonished her and she quickly shut him out.

 

\----------

 

"Ladies time for lockin. Sleep well and Good night.", Jackson smiled cheerfully.

"Night Mr. Jackson," a chorus of voices answered him.

"Hey where's Franky", Boomer asked.

"In the slot", Jackson locked the gate walking off eager to be off shift and wanting to avoid more questions.

"Hey Queen Bea!", Booms boomed, "What did Franky do now?"

"What didn't she do.", Liz replied.

"She got caught shagging Westfall", Bea always seem to know all that went on.

"Ohhh", Boomer laughed and made hooting noises.

Suzanne made catcalls and joined in the ruckus.

"Aw c'mon can't anyone get some sleep.", Liz complained.

"Boomer, want to play a game?", Suzanne implored almost childlike.

"Uh i dunno, which game is it?", hesitated Boomer. "Is it that sexy cheese man one?"

"Maybe or we could play hide and seek."

"Where the hell we gonna hide in here?"

"Behind the couch."

"Nah, that's too easy. Lets play sexy cheese man or something."

"You got crayons?"

"Yeah..uh why?"

"I got an idea.", Suzanne sounded like she discovered something brilliant.

 

\----------

Vera arrived at Joan's house with her hair down and flowing. She had on a slightly low cut blouse and had worn some make up that accented her features. Joan opened the door, her dark hair draped gracefully like a river in the moonlight, dressed in tight black pants with a matching black top.

Vera stared at her, taking in her beauty.

"You look gorgeous, Joan!", Vera exclaimed, handing her the bottle of Shiraz.

Unsure if she was blushing, Joan quickly turned away from Vera, ushering the shorter woman into her house.

Vera looked around Joan's house, taking note it looked more like a real estate agent's display house than an actual home that was lived in. Joan had a spot for everything, from her shoes to bobby pins. The place was spotless. Poor thing has OCD, thought Vera.

Joan had made then a dinner of steak, potatoes, and greens. Joan watched Vera eat as if she were intently studying a foreign species she'd hunted her entire life.

"Vera, you know that I've always wanted to be more than a mentor to you. Let me explain why.." Joan listed reasons that sounded very clinical.. "I'm not one to make friends b-but i do feel w-we share a-a common philosophy when it comes to corrections", Joan stammered out.

"Shh, Joan. Stop." Vera couldn't bear to see Joan fumble for words. She wondered if maybe Joan had some traits of high functioning Autism. Sure, Joan's methods could be extreme, yet the same could be said for many others. It was clear to Vera that they both had issues with social skills, on different levels. It pained Vera to see Joan stuttering in trying to explain feelings she couldn't fit into words when Joan was a very intelligent, literate person.

Joan put her hand on top of Vera's. 

Vera smiled at Joan and laced her fingers with Joan's.

"During the riot they gave me hep-c", Vera stated seriously. She appeared calm on the outside, yet on the inside she was scared.

Joan withdrew her hand to wipe it on a napkin. "Noo.. No, No, NO!" Joan got up and with one arm, sent her plate of halfeaten dinner and anything in it's path crashing to the floor.

Joan slid down against the wall howling almost a primal "Nooo!". Hitting herself, Vera rushed over and enveloped Joan's larger frame into her arms the best she could, so Joan couldn't hit herself. "Shhh..Joan, I'm here, it's okay.", Vera tried to console her.

"It's not okay, i failed yoU!", Joan howled, tears started to stream down her face. Vera couldn't believe Joan's display of such emotion, nor did she bother to hide the tears that fell from her own eyes. 

"You didn't fail me.", Vera tried to convince Joan. "They pricked me with the needle before you even radioed back. There was no way to stop them, Joan."

 

"Veraaa.. No, i should have made sure you were safe with me and not out in the corridors", Joan cried.

Vera gently wiped Joan's tears that have become a flowing trail down the taller woman's cheeks. She kissed Joan's cheek, letting her lips linger on the salty trails. "Shh it's okay, Joan.", Vera crooned softly. "No one could have prepared for that. The needle had pricked me when you were still watching the feed on the camera's."

"Vera, i promised myself not to let anything happen to you and i failed.", Joan moaned into Vera's chest.

"I'm a freak, Vera, i can't even tell you how i feel properly.", Joan started hitting herself with one of her hands that had escaped Vera's bear hug.

"Joan stop, you'll hurt yourself. No one is perfect.", Vera grabbed Joan's loose self harming hand and straddled Joan, holding both of Joan's arms in between them as tight as she could without hurting them. She kissed Joan's forehead and leaned her own against Joan's.

Vera was unsure what to do, as she wasn't used to this type of situation. She did know she loved Joan and she would do anything to take her pain away. She was afraid Joan would have another self harming meltdown and promised herself she would stay with her as long as it took.

"Vera?", Joan's voice sounded abnormally small and frightened, "You don't think I'm a freak or a psychopath, do you?"

"I would never think that, Joan." Vera tilted Joan's chin gently upwards so Joan could read her eyes. "I've been teased too, Joan. You not a freak, sometimes i think it's hard for you to regulate your emotions is all." Vera kissed Joan on the cheek and forehead for reassurance before looking back into Joan's eyes.

She had never seen Joan like this and it concerned her.  
Vera cradled Joan in her arms, rocking with her trying to self soothe along with Joan. 

"Don't pay mind to what that Westfall says, she's shagging a bloody prisoner." 

"Vera, i can't have anything happen to you, when i find out who's responsible I'll kill all of them!", Joan shrieked.

"Joan, you didn't do anything wrong." Vera tried to rationalize. She gazed into Joan's sad eyes and ever so slowly moved in to kiss her softly on the lips. Vera felt Joan return the kiss and it filled her with warmth.

"I'm not leaving you, Joan.", Vera asserted herself.

"Vera, they can't find out about us..t-they used y-you to get at me, t-to hurt me.", Joan was weeping again.

"Well we will just be prepared for them then.", Vera rocked Joan, smoothing her dark hair repeatly, kissing the top of her head. She was afraid to let go of Joan.

"Vera, you best not tell anyone about this.", Joan threatened weakly.

"Who would i tell?" Vera contended. "I love you, Joan."

Joan looked up astounded, "H-h-how can you?" A pained expression taking place.

"How could i not? You are always looking out for me when i have an episode. Also i couldn't dream of a better mentor." Vera brushed her lips against Joan's.

"Let's get you to the couch,Joan."

Vera got Joan settled onto the couch and came back with two glasses of Vodka. After this night, they both could use a stiff drink.

Placing their drinks on coasters on the table, Vera laid back against Joan. She brushed a wild strand of hair out of Joan's face, tucking it neatly behind her ear.

Leaning forward she grabbed their drinks, handing Joan her Vodka. Joan took the glass and stretched her long legs out on the couch. She took a swig of her drink and placed it within reach on the table.  
Joan pulled Vera into her wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.  
"Vera, i cannot allow anything to happen to you ever. I'll find out who did this and-"

Vera silenced Joan with a kiss. This was Joan's way of showing she cared, Vera knew. Joan had been hurt too much by others, it was a miracle she'd opened up this much with Vera and Vera didn't take a second of it for granted. "I need you, Joan."

"Vera, I'm here for you and i need to make up for that incident."

"It's not your fault, Joan. You've been here for me." Vera curled up against Joan as close as was humanly possible. She couldn't get enough of her. 

Joan held Vera tightly too her, her breathing starting to slow.

Vera tried to match Joan's breathing and heartbeat with her own. Thinking to herself 'such an emotional outburst coupled with a rough day is draining' she felt her own eyelids getting heavy and couldn't be happier or imagine herself falling asleep anywhere else aside from Joan's arms.


End file.
